


Day 8: Mistletoe ft. Rosemary

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Alchemy, Bless these gals and their big fat love for each other, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Mistletoe, My beloved Homestuck OTP, Rainbow Drinker Kanaya Maryam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Rose decides that it's time to bring some festive cheer to the meteor through the power of alchemy and Christmas tradition. When Kanaya happens upon her and voices a wish to learn more about this human holiday, Rose decides to demonstrate her personal favorite Christmas tradition for the troll.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 8: Mistletoe ft. Rosemary

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during the three-year meteor journey because that's one of my favorite segments to write about. I was actually really happy with how this one turned out, probably because I love me some Rosemary. I am utterly at the whim of this ship because it's my Homestuck OTP.

Somehow, even with her powers as the Seer of Light, Rose nearly forgot about Christmas. Funny how hurtling through space on a meteor for three years can make time seem inconsequential.

In her defense, there hadn’t exactly been any of the usual indicators of the holiday’s arrival. There was no drop in temperature aboard the climate-controlled meteor, and no more commercial industry to cram their forced Christmas-themed advertisements down her throat. She couldn’t say that she missed that last one.

Still, she felt it necessary to bring some holiday cheer to the small meteor crew while she could. Lord knew they needed every bit of positivity they could get, and even if the trolls wouldn’t necessarily understand Christmas or its traditions, at least it would be an interruption of the monotony that characterized much of their travelling.

Alchemy was key, as it often is in matters involving paradox space. Rose whipped up a garish green sweatshirt and comfy, knitted red scarf for herself. She was already starting to feel the spirit of the festivities once she’d put them on, but she didn’t want to be the only one dressed for the occasion. And if she was going to overheat under her layers of festive clothing for the sake of spreading holiday cheer, by Skaia, she better not be the only one.

Right as Rose finished alchemizing another sweatshirt, this one covered in bands of red ribbons, Kanaya wandered into the alchemy room. The troll was carrying a few bottles of sparse colorful liquids, more than likely samples of troll blood to feed her rainbow drinker hunger. Kanaya seemed surprised to find Rose there, even more so when she noticed the human was bundled up in preparation for cold weather.

“Um…Rose,” Kanaya calmly addressed her. “You do realize that the meteor is climate-controlled, don’t you? Or, are humans just more sensitive to temperature?”

Rose huffed a single laugh and smiled. “Just getting into the festive spirit. You should join me, I’d rather not be the only one overheating here.”

Opening up her mouth to say something in response, Kanaya stopped and just let it be. She figured it was another bizarre human thing her matesprit would have to explain to her.

“I’d be happy to join you,” Kanaya said as she approached the alchemy station. “But what exactly would I be partaking in?”

“Christmas,” Rose plainly answered, taking the ribbon-covered sweatshirt from the alchemy pad. “It’s a big human holiday. Even if earth is gone and we are under no cultural obligations to continue its traditions, I think it would be good to bring some change to the meteor.”

Warily eyeing the newly-alchemized shirt in Rose’s hands, Kanaya slowly nodded in dawning understanding. “A change in routine would be nice…but what exactly does this holiday entail other than forcing oneself to overheat?”

“It’s not about overheating,” Rose said smoothly. “Christmas clothes like these are a fashion statement. I’m sure you of all trolls can appreciate that.”

“I certainly can!” Kanaya perked up. “If this holiday is important to you _and_ I get to make fashion statement, I will definitely join you in celebration, Rose.”

Setting aside her bottles of blood for the time being, Kanaya gingerly took the new sweatshirt from Rose, slipping it over her horns and on top of her black shirt. Rose thought the ribbons were actually quite fitting, matching perfectly with Kanaya’s long, red skirt.

“Well, don’t you look fetching?” Rose flirted. “You can rock the Christmas style, that’s for sure.”

Blushing at Rose’s compliments, Kanaya smiled and looked away. “Do I require a scarf as well? Since you’re wearing one?”

“I think you look perfect as you are,” Rose decided. “Besides, I have something far more vital to alchemize. You’re free to assist me, if you’d like.”

“I can assist,” Kanaya agreed, joining Rose beside the alchemizing control panel. “This could be a great opportunity for you to teach me about…’Chrimstas’ traditions.”

“Well, for starters, it’s pronounced Christmas,” Rose chuckled. “Actually…this shouldn’t be a one-way cultural exchange. Are there any troll holidays you would like to celebrate alongside Christmas? That might help you feel more at home.”

“I…don’t believe we should incorporate any troll festivities,” Kanaya hesitantly decided. “Alternian holidays tended to be rather carnal. I’m not sure they would blend well with your…Christmas.”

“You pronounced it right that time,” Rose pointed out. “But if you’re sure, we’ll just stick to Christmas.”

Punching in a code she’d meticulously memorized, Rose activated the alchemy machine and waited for it to process. Kanaya peered over her shoulder and watched with curiosity. The sole item that materialized on the alchemy pad was a small…plant?

“Kanaya, could you be a dear and hang that up in the doorway for me?” Rose asked sweetly, pointing to the small bundle of green leaves. “It’s part of a _very_ important Christmas tradition.”

“What sort of tradition?” Kanaya inquired as she stooped to pick up the plant. Upon closer inspection, the troll could see that it was sprouting with a few white berries and had a red loop attached at the top.

“I’ll explain in a moment,” Rose replied coyly.

Now even less sure what to make of the leafy package, Kanaya returned to the doorway of the alchemy room and tied the loop around a loose edge of its frame. Though she wasn’t sure what purpose it served, it did make a lovely decoration.

“Rose, I hung the plant-” Kanaya didn’t get to finish her sentence, as Rose had sneakily slid into place across from her in the doorway.

Leaning in just a bit closer towards the troll, Rose made a show of looking up and gasping dramatically at the plant. “Oh dear, you _have_ already hung up the mistletoe! I hadn’t noticed!”

“Mistletoe?” Kanaya repeated the name, joining Rose in staring up the decorative foliage.

“That’s the name of the plant yes,” Rose confirmed, looking back at Kanaya. “And it’s a very special plant. You see…” She turned her head to the side and brought a curled hand to her cheek. “Any two people who happen to be under the mistletoe…have to kiss.” Looking back towards Kanaya, Rose batted her eyelashes and couldn’t hide a smile.

Realization spread over Kanaya’s features as they turned verdant green. “ _Oh._ ” Taking one more look at the mistletoe and then back at Rose, she broke into a wavering, giddy smile, gushing, “W-well, I suppose if we must, since it is tradition…”

Rose abandoned her overacted, fake persona and cupped Kanaya’s bright green cheeks. She wasted no time in leaning in all the way and taking the troll’s lips on her own, gently but passionately kissing her. It took Kanaya a few seconds to fully register what was happening, but when she did, she wrapped Rose up in her arms, pulling her closer and lovingly kissing her matesprit back. Somewhere along the way her rainbow drinker instincts kicked in and her skin began emitting a bright white glow, casting snowy light all around the doorway and the two rooms it connected.

There’s no telling how long the pair would have stayed there if not for Karkat happening upon them.

“WHAT THE HELL,” the crabby troll hissed out, shielding his eyes. “I KNOW YOU TWO ARE MAD WITH PITY FOR EACH OTHER, BUT PLEASE, GET A ROOM!”

“No can do, Vantas,” Dave’s voice chimed in, the coolkid having joined him to witness the spectacle. “It’s mistletoe, and mistletoe law states they gotta engage in sloppy makeouts right here, right now.”

“WHAT KIND OF STUPID LAW IS-”

“Wait,” Dave cut him off. “Mistletoe. Is it…holy shit. It’s Christmas.”

Rose pulled away from Kanaya momentarily to give Dave a thumbs-up to let him know he was correct. Kanaya pulled her back in before she could get out a single word, and Rose happily complied.

“I completely forgot,” Dave couldn’t believe it. “It’s not like we have pop stations forcing Christmas songs on us 24/7 to remind us anymore.” Grabbing an indignant Karkat by the wrist, he called out, “Yo, Terezi! Grab the Mayor, it’s an emergency! We gotta decorate Can Town!”

Rose and Kanaya waited until they left, sharing one last drawn-out smooch before separating and eyeing each other tenderly. Kanaya’s glow hadn’t lessened at all; if anything, it had gotten brighter.

“I think I really like this tradition, Rose,” Kanaya warmly confessed.

“It’s everyone’s favorite,” Rose informed her. “By the way, you should definitely keep up the glowing. Not only is it beautiful, but lights are another Christmas tradition.”

“I can do that,” Kanaya promised. “But, for the time being…” Her yellow gaze drifted back upwards. “We are still standing under the mistletoe.”

“I would daresay you’re right.” Rose couldn’t keep the smirk off her face. “Can’t argue with Christmas tradition.”

The two didn’t leave each other or the mistletoe for quite a while after that.

_Thus ends the eighth day of Christmas._


End file.
